parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Universe (MinecraftFan11OfScratch's style)
Now with an official Tumblr blog: https://star-universe-su-au.tumblr.com/ Cast *Steven Universe - Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Garnet - Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Ruby and Sapphire - Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) *Amethyst - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Pearl - Ralsei (deltarune) *Rose Quartz - Queen Moon Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Greg Universe - King River Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Connie Maheswaran - Marco Diaz (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Lars - Peter "Star-Lord" Quill (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Sadie - Rose Lalonde (Homestuck) *Opal - Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sugilite - Susie (deltarune) *Stevonnie - Kris (deltarune) *Sardonyx - NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams...) *Lapis Lazuli - Tom Lucitor (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Peridot - Loki Laufeyson/Odinson (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Jasper - Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rainbow Quartz - Festivia Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Rainbow Quartz 2.0 - Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins Returns) *Ruby Squad - Roulxs Kaard Doc, Frisk Army, Robbie Valentino Eyeball, Flowey Navy and Lancer Leggy (deltarune, UNDERTALE and Gravity Falls) *Smoky Quartz - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) *Bismuth - Thor Odinson (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Holly Blue Agate - The King (deltarune) *The Famethyst - Other Sonic the Hedgehog characters (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Aquamarine - Chara Dreemurr (UNDERTALE) *Topaz - W.D Gaster (UNDERTALE) *Topazes - Sans and Papyrus (UNDERTALE) *Rutile - Gamora (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Rhodonite - fusion of John Egbert and Jade Harley (Homestuck) *Padparascha Sapphire - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Fluorite - Onionsan (UNDERTALE) *Sunstone - Rainbow Dash (MLP: Equestria Girls franchise) *Yellow Diamond - Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Yellow Pearl - Undyne (UNDERTALE) *Blue Diamond - Toriel Dreemurr (UNDERTALE) *Blue Pearl - Alphys (UNDERTALE) *Pink Diamond - Eclipsa Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Pink Pearl - Asriel Dreemurr (UNDERTALE) *White Diamond - Zalgo (Creepypasta) *Spinel (The Movie's antagonist) - Mina Loveberry (Star vs the Forces of Evil) Character Gallery tumblr_inline_osai9nflPH1tt6u28_540.jpg|Star Butterfly as Steven Universe Screen-Shot-2016-08-13-at-10.36.50-PM.png|Tony Stark/Iron Man as Garnet Dipper knows that.jpg|Dipper as Ruby PacificaGravityFalls.png|Pacifica as Sapphire Sonic The Hedgehog X.png|Sonic the Hedgehog as Amethyst _deltarune__ralsei_by_pinksieheartwishes_dcqudph-pre.jpg|Ralsei as Pearl S3E2_Queen_Moon_looking_sternly_at_monsters.png|Moon Butterfly as Rose Quartz S2E30_King_Butterfly's_foods_are_gone.png|River Buttefly as Greg Universe BLAZECAT.png|Blaze the Cat as Opal Marco Diaz - Pixtopia profile.png|Marco Diaz as Connie Maheswaran susie___deltarune_by_jakeiartwork_dcqzile-pre.png|Susie as Sugilite Nights pose2.png|NiGHTS as Sardonyx kris_deltarune_by_roseflower1994_dcr4ftq-pre.jpg|Kris as Stevonnie Tom Lucitor As Denahi.png|Tom Lucitor as Lapis Lazuli Loki l.png|Loki Laufeyson as Peridot Shadow Sonic X.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog as Jasper Festivia_the_Fun_tapestry.png|Festivia Butterfly as Rainbow Quartz Mary-Poppins-Movie-Tease-Trailer-Preview-Emily-Blunt-Costume-Analysis-Tom-Lorenzo-Site.jpg|Mary Poppins as Rainbow Quartz 2.0 Wendy-gravity-falls-96.8.jpg|Wendy Corduroy as Smoky Quartz Robbie.jpg|Robbie Valentino as Eyeball Flowey Talk normal.gif|Flowey as Navy Thor odinson.png|Thor Odinson as Bismtuh dcs9xd2-82fa12e0-9656-4abd-890b-a78a16aaf6a7.png|The King as Holly Blue Agate fe72ed385584fd1fa30db96c142e1049.jpg|Chara as Aquamarine d9gyav3-6d416fe7-c3fd-4387-88d2-2e8ad553ad2f.jpg|W.D Gaster as Topaz CharacterPageAvatar EG rainbowdash.png|Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls) as Sunstone Bill cipher take over town.jpeg|Bill Cipher as Yellow Diamond 9303.jpg|Undyne as Yellow Pearl _toriel_blocks_the_way__by_devioussprite-d9e8zgr.jpg|Toriel as Blue Diamond artworks-000482433318-1ma3xd-t500x500.jpg|Alphys as Blue Pearl hNCbErg9.jpg|Eclipsa Butterfly as Pink Diamond Undertale au asriel dreemurr by cybertrevil da0owqt-fullview.jpg|Asriel as Pink Pearl Dczqtoh-15e080d2-985d-490f-92d4-bad536fdeff1.png|Zalgo as White Diamond Tumblr inline pqf5sdRUzL1tvu024 1280.png|Mina Loveberry as Spinel Category:Steven Universe TV Spoof Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Undertale Characters Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap